Two's Company, But Three's A Party
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Rogue and Jubilee decide to 'tag team' Logan and naughtiness ensues.


Title: Two's Company, But Three's A Party

Author: Karen

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this story. But I'm entering the witness protection program just in case Fox, Marvel, Bryan Singer, Stan Lee and gang decide to hunt me down – see ya.

Feedback: Better than chocolate.

Summary: Rogue and Jubilee decide to 'tag team' Logan.

Warning: This fic contains depictions of lewd sexual acts between more than two consenting adults – this is purely a PWP story. If you get offended easily, please avoid this one.

Notes: For purposes of this story everyone is an adult.

And Rogue has control over her mutation because I hate writing about scarves and bodysuits and cutting holes in things.

* * *

><p>Logan and Rogue were lying on his bed one afternoon watching a hockey game. Well, watching the New York Rangers kick the crap out of the Phoenix Coyotes. It wasn't so much a game, as it was a sanctioned massacre.<p>

"A desert city shouldn't be allowed to have a hockey team franchise. It's fucking sacrilegious," Logan complained, as he threw an empty Molson's beer can at the television.

Rogue just laughed, glad for once that he wasn't picking on a southern team.

"Logan, you take hockey way too seriously," she stated.

He was about to reply with something sarcastic, when Jubilee poked her head in the open doorway.

"Oh good, there you are, chica. I need some help picking out a birthday gift for John," she said as she entered the room waving a catalog. "Hey, Logan, maybe you could help too."

"If that thing doesn't have kinky sex toys, don't bother," he said gruffly.

"You don't own any sex toys," Rogue said. "Do you?" she added curiously.

He just raised an eyebrow at her and grinned mischievously.

"Oh, you do not, ya big liar," she noted.

"Okay. If you say so," he replied naughtily.

Jubilee walked over and flopped down on the bed beside Rogue and proceeded to show her the catalog.

"Make yourself at home, Jubes," Logan said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Wolvie. Don't mind if I do," she replied – oblivious to his irritation that she was disturbing his time with Rogue.

Logan just let out a long sigh, knowing he was defeated. The girls continued poring over the catalog finally deciding on a brown leather bomber jacket.

"With Kitty's contribution, it won't be too expensive for each of us," Rogue said.

"Jesus, do you three do 'everything' together?" Logan asked.

"Well, we've never had sex together," Jubilee informed him.

"JUBES!" Rogue shouted, "That's just gross – we're not lesbians."

"Not lesbos, chica," Jubilee clarified, "I mean we've never done a three-way."

"Ah yes, every man's fantasy. But doesn't that usually involve lesbian activity?" Rogue inquired.

"Nah, not necessarily. Just because you're both doing one guy, doesn't mean you have to 'do' each other," Jubilee answered as if she were an authority of the subject.

Suddenly the conversation had Logan's interest and he watched the girls intently.

"Hey, Wolvie, you wanna pick your jaw up off the floor and wipe the drool off your chin," Jubilee said cheekily.

"Yup, every guy's fantasy," Rogue laughed.

"Of course, it's every guy's fantasy. That's no big secret," he informed them.

"So, are you 'every' guy?" Rogue asked coquettishly.

"Why? Are you two offering?" he answered with sly smile.

Jubilee and Rogue looked at each other carefully.

"What if we were?" Rogue replied as she glanced over at Jubilee and gave her a conspiratorial wink.

"It's not nice to tease the Wolverine, little girl," Logan warned.

"Yeah, Rogue, don't tease the animal. He might bite," Jubilee joked.

"I won't bite…unless you want me to," he joked back.

"Jubes, shut and lock the door," Rogue instructed her friend.

Logan had a stunned, but very pleased look on his face. He couldn't believe what was possibly about to happen.

By the time Jubilee reached the door, Rogue was already pulling him into an embrace and had latched her mouth onto his. He was extremely happy that she had her mutation under control. They'd been lovers for nearly two years now, since he'd returned right after her nineteenth birthday, but this was a new direction in their relationship. He couldn't believe she was ready to share him with another woman. Not that he was about to refuse the offer; after all, how many opportunities like this would ever come up again? He was satisfied in his relationship with her, and even planned on presenting her with an engagement ring for her upcoming twenty-first birthday, so he only intended to make this a one-time thing.

Jubilee was already removing articles of clothing as she returned to the bed and Rogue was busy pulling Logan's shirt over his head. By the time Jubilee climbed onto the bed she was down to her bra and panties – a matching set in yellow, of course.

"_Christ, does she own anything that's not yellow?"_ Logan thought as Rogue was pulling his jeans off his hips.

As Logan never bothered with the formality of underwear, he was now completely naked. Jubilee's eyes went wide open and she let out an appreciative whistle.

"Can I just say 'thank you' now," she said to Rogue.

Logan unbuttoned Rogue's blouse and slid it off her shoulders. He then helped her to wiggle out of her jeans until she too was down to her bra and panties, a matching set in aqua silk. No white granny undies for these two. Bless you, Victoria's Secret.

Jubilee went to unclasp her bra, when he said, "Let me."

He reached behind her and popped the clasp easily and proceeded to remove the bra while brushing her breasts in the process. He then turned and repeated the same with Rogue's bra. Pushing Rogue down onto the bed first, he slid the bikini panties off smoothly and turned to relieve Jubilee of hers.

"Logan," Rogue said, "Let us do you first."

And with that, she pushed him down onto his back and started nuzzling his neck, while Jubilee started pressing open-mouthed kisses to his magnificent chest. Rogue continued plying his neck and throat with moist kisses while Jubilee started working her way down his torso. As Rogue sunk her tongue into his mouth, Jubilee licked the head of his cock. He reached up and filled his hands with Rogue's breasts, fondly them gently as she continued to duel with his tongue while Jubilee ran her tongue along the length of his shaft. Soon, Rogue straddled his head and carefully lowered herself onto his mouth just as Jubilee took his cock into hers and deep throated him. Logan ran his tongue over Rogue, licking at her clit as she moaned and writhed above him. Jubilee continued sucking him gently while massaging his stomach with her hands. Lost in the sensation of the double pleasure, it wasn't long before he emptied himself down Jubilee's throat. A moment later, Rogue shuddered with her own orgasm and crumpled to his side.

Logan sat up and crawled over to Jubilee and pushed her down onto the mattress.

"You haven't come yet, Jubes, and we must be fair," he informed her, as he spread her legs and leaned down to pleasure her.

Pretty soon he had her screaming what a talented man he was and she too was experiencing her own explosive climax. Leaving her to recover, he turned his attention back to Rogue. Gently pushing her knees apart, he settled himself between her legs and was inside her in one quick thrust. She raised her hips off the bed as each thrust became more purposeful. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she was soon matching his rhythm and they were rocking together in sync.

"Oh, God, Logan … oh, God," she moaned.

"Yeah, baby. Just like that," he groaned.

"You're the best, Logan … the best."

A white splintering heat that started in the center of her body quickly spread its fire throughout and she came apart in an earth-shattering orgasm. A couple of thrusts later and with a feral growl, Logan reached his own peak. She lay there continuing to savor the aftershocks as he pulled out and dragged himself over to where Jubilee laid waiting. His healing factor kicked in immediately and he winked at her. She opened her legs cooperatively and he flashed her a dirty grin. She stared at him with questioning eyes that he answered by flipping her over onto her stomach. Raising her hips off the bed, he entered her from behind in one smooth maneuver. She raised herself onto her hands and knees and he cupped her breasts, rolling the nipples in his fingers, as he started the rhythmic thrusting. One of his hands dropped lower and he massaged her clit as he continued increasing the pace. She bucked against his hips harder as her second orgasm washed over her and he experienced his third release of this little session.

They continued playing with each other for the next couple of hours. Logan got to taste every inch of both women, as they worshipped his body with equal enthusiasm.

Exhausted, soon all three had fallen into a light sleep, with Logan sandwiched between the two women. Jubilee was snuggled under one arm and Rogue under the other.

About an hour later there was a light tapping on the door. Not loud enough to wake the girls, but Logan's sensitive hearing picked it up easily. He gently disentangled himself from the pair and walked over to the door, not bothering to put on a robe first.

He opened the door to find their other little friend Kitty, whose mouth dropped open when she saw his lack of attire. Swallowing hard, she was about to ask him if he'd seen Rogue and Jubilee when she noticed the occupants of his bed.

"Oh." Was all she was able to get out, as she tried not to stare at the incredible specimen standing casually naked before her.

Logan just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly Kitty said something that shocked the normally unshockable Logan.

"Hey, that's not fair," she whined playfully.

"Kittycat wanna come in and play, too?" he asked seductively.

Kitty answered him by smiling shyly. Needing no further encouragement, he pulled her into the room and shut and relocked the door. Swiftly divesting her of her clothes, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Gently rolling Jubilee over a little more to one side, he deposited Kitty on the now open space. He treated her to the same pleasure he'd bestowed on the other two earlier, covering her mouth with his hand to muffle her cry as she came. Then he pulled her onto his lap and impaled her on his cock. Soon he enjoyed his countless climax of the afternoon. Kitty's screams, as she came, woke up the other two women, who squealed in delight, and Logan quickly found himself being lavished with attention by all three.

"_Logan, we have a situation,"_ the Professor interrupted telepathically, _"We need you in the Ready Room immediately, please." _

"Shit! Sorry, ladies, I gotta go," he informed his bedmates.

"Oh, no!" Came the collective cry from all three.

Unwrapping himself from the tangle of bodies, he reluctantly eased off the bed and pulled his jeans back on. He angrily stalked toward the door and jerking it open, was just about to step through it, when he suddenly remembered something important.

Muttering obscenities to himself, he punched in the code to disengage the Danger Room program and watched as the bedroom setting disappeared. With a final expletive, he stormed off down the hall to the Ready Room.

Meanwhile, in the Danger Room observation booth Rogue turned to Jubilee and announced, "Well, I guess we know what Logan would like for his birthday."


End file.
